The invention relates to energy collection, and more particularly, to renewable energy collection using a window assembly.
Light is an important source of renewal energy. Different methods and systems have been used to prevent radiant light from entering spaces through windows and openings. However, preventing or being unable to harness renewal energy from radiant light from entering spaces through windows and openings also translates into loss of readily available renewal energy.